NWA-TNA PPV 26: December 18, 2002
The final NWA-TNA PPV of 2002. Belladonna accompanies the New Church. Athena returns to NWA:TNA. We find out the identity of the mystery woman who assissted Sonny Siaki. Event recap Goldylocks backstage We go backstage where Goldylocks is trying to get a word with Curt Hennig who just ignores her. Goldylocks is talking to Bob Armstrong and asking him about what was going on. Armstrong doesn’t seem overly bothered, at least not yet, and says that Russo only thinks he’s in charge. AJ Styles walked past, heading for the locker room. Armstrong stopped him and upbraided him for aligning Russo and warning Styles against whatever promises Russo might have made him. Confused and irritated, Styles denied that he was aligned with Russo. He was doing his talking in the ring, just like Armstrong preached. He doesn’t care about Russo or SEX, he’s after Jarrett’s title and promises to keep coming for Jarrett until he gets a title shot. Armstrong doesn’t buy this and leaves to talk to Styles some more. After the match Goldylocks tried to interview Hawk & Animal, who grumbled about hating Vince Russo. Goldylocks is trying to get a word with the Road Warriors, but their promo wasn’t one of their better efforts. Animal says what just happened is what Vince Russo can do with his ‘Sports Entertainment’ and warns that Russo’s next. Hawk actually pauses for a moment and warns Russo that the Warriors still snack on danger and dine on death and they’re coming for Russo, before storming out. Confused and a little freaked out, Goldy begins to head for another part of the building when we hear Bob Armstrong talking. Sneaking into the X-Division locker room, we find Armstrong giving a…pep talk to the X-Division and trying to find some people to deal with the X-Division defectors. Armstrong’s clearly had his fill of SEX’s antics and is trying to stop it. Match results * Triple threat tag team match: Chris Harris & James Storm defeated NWA World Tag Team Champions Slash & Brian Lee (with James Mitchell & Belladonna), and Ron Harris & Don Harris in a 7:37 non-Title 3-way match when Storm pinned Ron; Late in the match, Athena and the Road Warriors interfered and took out the Harris twins and the Disciples of the New Church, hitting the Doomsday Device on Slash and a top-rope splash on Ron, allowing America's Most Wanted to get the win. * Triple threat match for the X-Division Championship: Sonny Siaki defeated Jerry Lynn and E Z Money (7:45) to retain the TNA X-Division Title; Siaki pinned Money after hitting Siakalypse while Desire came out distracted Lynn; After the match, she hugged Vince Russo, who called Siaki "the most-talented man at his age in the entire wrestling business" and introduce Desire to Siaki and offered her to Siaki. While Siaki mulls this over, the enraged Lynn attacks him from behind, but finds himself being attacked by Siaki, Russo, and Desire. Russo dismisses Lynn as a ‘Professional Wrestler’ before leaving with Russo and Desire in tow. Critical reception Notes Category:Impact Wrestling Category:NWA-TNA weekly pay-per-views Category:2002 pay-per-view events Category:Athena (Amy Young) Category:Belladonna Category:Desire (Kim Nielsen) Category:Goldy Locks Category:Lollipop